The Others
by PokeTrainer2442
Summary: Five years ago two friends met a strange girl with a unique ability, Now three friends travel the Kanto Region meeting People, Pokemon, and a Crime Syndicate along the way. Ones things for sure nothing will stop them from being the very best. (Rated T for Violence) (Takes place in the Games with a few refrences to the T.V. show) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Others

A/N This is my first Pokémon fan fiction (hopefully of many) I am mostly writing it for myself, but I decided to post it in order to get pointers and helpful advice, so without further ado, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (but if I did that'd be awesome).**

_Moves Telepathy Poke-dex_

It was a beautiful day in Viridian City with many pedestrians walking around and enjoying their day. Among them were 4 adults and 2 children.

The adults of the group suddenly stop and seem to be talking about a topic animatedly not eyeing the children closely. The two children (at the time no older than 5) wait for their parents to start walking again, one child the female of the 2 children suddenly spots a yellow tail scurry into some bushes and runs after it.

"Huh" the other child, a boy says, Hey, wait up Maleigh and runs after her.

The female now known as Maleigh looks back for a second and says "Gavin hurry up" and runs off again. Gavin groans but runs after her, leaving the unknowing adults behind.

A few minutes later they come to a halt behind some bushes. "Whoa"! Maleigh whispers "a Pikachu, we need to be quiet so it won't run away". Then they hear some bushes rustle in front of the Pikachu. Out comes a 5 year old girl carrying some berries with a Pidgey on her shoulder and a Rattatta by her side. "Okay guys I hope you like it" she happily states.

"Pi"! The Pikachu cheers as he runs to eat the berries, 5 minutes later she suddenly turns to face the bush Gavin and Maleigh are hiding in and slowly walks over. Only a few steps from their location she stops and says, "Come on out and eat with us we have enough for you too".

The two come out of the bush sheepishly; "Sorry about that we didn't mean to hide". "I'm Maleigh and this is my friend Gavin we live in Pallet Town".

The girl giggles slightly and smiles, "It's alright nice to meet you, you seem nice" she says "Come here I'll show you my friends". "This is Pidgey, Rattatta, and this is the Pikachu you saw", the Pokémon look up each giving their respective cry and continue to eat.

Maleigh approaches Pikachu and says, "Sorry about following you like that Pikachu I just thought you were so cool looking and wanted to see you closer".

Pikachu looks up and says "Pi Pikachu Pika".

"He says it's alright he knew you were there all along" the girl replies.

"Oh" Maleigh smiles slightly, but then a look of shock and excitement spreads over Gavin and Maleigh's faces, "WAIT YOU UNDERSTOOD HIM", they both practically scream.

"Oh how mean of me, my name is Arianna or Ari for short and I've always been able to understand Pokémon and feel what they feel since I can remember.

"You understand them, how about a test", Gavin proclaims as he turns to Pikachu. "Pikachu can you say something so she can prove she's not lying to us".

Pikachu nods and says "Pi Pika Pikachu Pika Pi chu Pika Pi Pikachu cha" he finishes with a smirk.

"He says my favorite berries are Pecha berries and my move set is _growl_ and _thundershock"_. Pikachu nods to Ari, Gavin and Maleigh's jaws are on the floor now the others just sweatdrop at this.

"Are you two alright", Ari asks.

"Just mind-blown" Maleigh states, "You are so lucky!" she exclaims obvious joy in her voice.

"Oh-No" Gavin yells, "its 5-oclock our parents must be looking for us", "Ari we have to go where do you live so we can visit you again".

Ari smiles "I live in the city two houses down from the Pokémon Center", "Do you mind if I join you back to the city I would like the company" she asks.

"Sure" Gavin says, "but we have to go", the three wave back to the Pokémon before turning and running back toward the city. 10 min. later they arrive in the Pokémon Center to find their parents are nervous wrecks, suddenly the adults turn to the door to look at the three kids.

Quicker than a _quick attack _Gavin and Maleigh are scooped up by crying mothers and happy fathers. After 5 minutes of this the mother's expressions turn enraged, "WHERE WERE YOU TWO… WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, HOW DARE YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOU TWO"!

Both of the children's faces are pale after the barrage of yells from their mothers, then the adults notice the third child. Their faces soften, "Is this a friend of yours?" they ask.

Gavin and Maleigh's faces lighten up "Oh Yea" they shout as they escape their mother's holds, "This is our new friend Arianna or Ari for short" Gavin states.

"Yea she can understa"- Ari shoots Maleigh a- don't tell them unless you want to ruin our friendship- glare shutting her up. "Oh, well you must be very sweet to already make friends with our children nice to meet you" Gavin's mother says.

"Now" Maleighs mom states and turns to the Gavin and Maleigh, "WHERE WERE YOU TWO"?

"Um er well" the two stutter trying to find a way to explain the situation.

"Well they saw a Pikachu in the bushes and Maleigh went to follow it with Gavin going after her until they came across me and some of my Pokémon friends having a picnic in the woods and watched us until (BREATH) I asked them to join us for lunch, then we started talking and before we knew it, it was 5-oclock so we ran back here to find you and now here we are" Ari finishes with a friendly smile panting a little.

Now it was the parents turn to stutter, both children shoot Ari a thankful glance which she returns with a smile.

"Well" Maleigh's father states "I guess we should have paid better attention to you two", he glances at his watch "Well it's getting late we better get back to Pallet Town before dark, tell your friend goodbye".

"Aww" all three children sigh "Bye" they all hug. "We'll visit you a lot okay we promise".

Ari smiles, "I can't wait goodbye Gavin and Maleigh." "Bye" they return and both families exit the center and head for home with Ari walking to her house as well.

"Don't think you're out of trouble you two" Gavin's father exclaims both kids sigh and look back toward Viridian already missing their new friend, until they both smile already thinking about their next visit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Others

Well here's Chapter 2 F.Y.I. I will not include last names in this fanfiction for _reasons _so only first names of characters will be shown also just wanted to say please give me advice if you see something I can do better with, tell me and I will try.

Anyways Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (but if I did that'd be awesome)

_Moves Thoughts____Poke-dex_

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town a place known for the famous Professor Oak; it is also the place where many youngsters start their journey with one of the three Kanto native starter Pokémon after receiving one from the Professor. This particular morning had a sense of excitement about it as two new trainers would start their journeys. Although first, they'd have to wake up.

In a small house lay a young 10 year old girl with long blonde hair and a smile as she was dreaming about becoming the world's best Pokémon trainer. In front of the house stood a young boy also age 10 with a large backpack full of supplies; he had short brown hair and a slight smirk also thinking of what his journey would bring them.

_Knock-Knock_ a few seconds later a tall woman with short blonde hair answered the door. "Oh Gavin nice to see you are you here to pick up Maleigh to get your starters?"

"Yep" he answers, then a small look of annoyance crossed his face, "Please tell me that my _dear_ friend Maleigh is not still asleep on the most important day of her life."

Maleigh's mom smiles brightly at the comment "I think you know the answer, but I'm sure she'll be up in 3-2-1"… RING… RING… RING… THUMP.

"Well she's up now", Gavin states with a sweatdrop at his friend's morning routine. "Hey Maleigh hurry up the sooner we leave the sooner we get our Pokémon!"

No answer came, so he sat down and closed his eyes for a brief moment relaxing. When he opened them, he saw a young girl with long blonde hair and a slightly smaller backpack wolfing down her breakfast as fast as humanly possible. Gavin chuckles to himself as he watches this.

"Finished!" Maleigh shouts out and turns to face Gavin, "You ready to go?" she asks. "Yep ready when you are" Gavin replies.

"LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD I'M GOING ON MY JOURNEY NOW I'LL STAY SAFE AND MAKE SURE I CALL YOU BYE!" Then she runs out the door Gavin sweatdrops for the second time that morning.

"Um, bye Maleighs Mom and Dad don't worry I'll keep Maleigh out of trouble." and then he too walks out the door.

A few minutes later the two 10 year olds are walking down a dirt path toward Professor Oak's Laboratory one with a look of absolute joy and the other with a thoughtful look, but both were thinking about their journey ahead and the starter they would pick. As they see the large laboratory in the distance they exchange a smirk and both start dashing toward their destiny.

A few minutes later Maleigh arrives at the door panting with Gavin seconds behind also panting.

"You know you only won because I have a heavier backpack." Gavin says with a small frown.

"Oh please just admit you lost to a girl and get on with your day." Maleigh replies with a smirk, then they both exchange a heated look before both bursting out laughing.

"Okay here goes." Gavin says as he pushes the doorbell.. DING-DONG.. Soon one of the Professor's aides opens the door and ushers them into a dark room with three Poke-balls on pedestals.

The one on the left had a fire symbol on it, another in the middle had a water symbol, and the third one on the right had a leaf symbol. Suddenly a bright light shines on a door way across the room with none other than Professor Oak walking through.

"Oh hello there you two, wait are you boys or girls." The two soon to be trainers anime-fall on the floor at that question.

"Jackson please turn on the lights I can barely see these two people at my doorway." The two children here a distant reply "Sorry Professor" and then the lights burst on.

"Oh" the Professor exclaims, "Hello Gavin and Maleigh I couldn't see you very well there, are you here for your starters?" The two nod excitedly, "Well then I'll show you your options." the Professor says.

He then opens up the three poke-balls each releasing their respective Pokémon. From the fire-symbol Poke-ball appeared the Kanto _fire-type_ Pokémon starter Charmander, out of the water-symbol Poke-ball appeared the Kanto _water-type_ Pokémon starter Squirtle, and out of the leaf-symbol Poke-ball appeared the Kanto _grass-type_ Pokémon starterBulbasaur.

The three starters eye the trainers with obvious curiosity in their features, while the two trainers eyed the three Pokémon with bright eager smiles.

"Now then" the Professor states breaking the silence "this is a very important decision, so choose wisely I'll give you some time to make your decision and feel free to play with the Pokémon if it helps with your choice." then the Professor walks away.

A brief silence fills the air before an ecstatic squeal shatters it as Maleigh goes to play with the starters, while Gavin calmly walks over and sits down carefully analyzing the three Pokémon.

On the other hand the Charmander starts a game of chase with Maleigh while Squirtle lies down on its shell and starts to relax, and Bulbasaur watches the game of chase with a small smile on his face.

After about 5 minutes Gavin appears to come out of his thought process and joins in their game, Squirtle also stands up and starts to play as well with Bulbasaur still watching though now with a brighter smile seeing her fellow Pokémon enjoying their time with the trainers.

About 10 minutes later the game ends with the members of it sitting down panting with bright smiles. Suddenly Prof. Oak walks in and upon seeing the tired trainers and Pokémon he chuckles to himself.

"Have you made your choices?" he asks to two trainers. The two in particular glance at each other before both giving each other a nod ending their silent conversation.

"I would like Charmander as my starter Pokémon." Mayleigh replies. The Charmander smiles brightly and then breaths a small ember of happiness and jumps into Maleigh's arms both looking content.

Gavin smiles at his friend and then closes his eyes in thought for a brief moment before answering. "May I have Squirtle Professor?" The Squirtle glances at Gavin with a look of happiness before walking toward him and lying on his shell with a small smile.

Professor Oak then walks over to a table with a box on it. "Well then now that you've chosen your starters let me give you your Pokédexs and your… wait?" he says confused. "Oh no I ran out of Pokédexes and Poke-balls, I'm so sorry you two but it looks like I've run out of the necessary supplies for your journey."

Gavin and Maleigh look down in sadness at the news that they couldn't start their journeys today.

"Wait a second Oak exclaims, a shipment of Poke-dexes and Poke-balls that I ordered should be in Viridian City. Gavin, Maleigh can you go get it for me?"

"Of course Professor, We needed to make a stop in Viridian City anyway". "You see Arianna couldn't make it to get a starter today so we need to get her and come back here so she can get her starter like we have" Gavin states.

"Hmm ah yes Arianna I believe she'll make an excellent trainer she seems to understand Pokémon very well" the Professor states oblivious to the truth of his words.

"_You have no idea."_ the two friends think simultaneously.

"Well I can't thank you two enough for this; anyways here are your Poke-balls to store your starter Pokémon in. "Thanks Professor" the two reply.

Remember you two, the journey ahead will be rough and full of many challenges and adversaries along with friends. You will experience many wins and many losses along the way, so don't become cocky, but if you care for, trust, and believe in your Pokémon there will be nothing you cannot accomplish on your journey.

The two children are slightly star-struck from the small speech and give the Professor a nod and their thanks as they exit the lab waving good-bye to the Professor and Bulbasaur for now.

They both look at their starters, "Sorry guys we have to return you for now but we'll let you out whenever we can alright." the two Pokémon both nod as the beam of red light hits them returning them to their Poke-balls.

"Wow Maleigh were finally on our journey after all this time." Gavin happily sighs, Maleigh looks at him with a slight smile 'We aren't yet, not until Ari's here walking beside us" she replies. Gavin nods and the two journey down the path to Viridian city.

"We should make it to Viridian in an hour or two if there are no distractions, then we can find Ari, pick up the parcel, and come back here." Gavin states

"Ok" Maleigh replies and then adds; "let's not use our Pokémon to battle yet until Ari gets her starter so that way it's fair." Gavin nods in agreement at this as they continue walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TimeSkip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Viridian city two children are making their way toward a small house by the Pokémon Center after a few hour long journey.

"Whew we made it" Maleigh sighs "That was tiring and a little boring, but I'm glad we made it here." "Yea I agree." Gavin "Let's go ahead and find Ari."

As the two arrive at the house Gavin knocks on the door the door opens revealing a tall girl (slightly taller than Maleigh) with long dark hair, and a slightly darker skin tone, who appeared to be around age 10.

"Maleigh, Gavin!" "How wonderful to see you two, was your journey to get here well?" the girl askes.

"Hi Ari" they both say "and to answer your question, our journey here was tiring but nice and relaxing." Gavin finishes. "Oh and we got our starters too Ari", Maleigh exclaims "Gavin let's show her."

"Come on out Charmander/Squirtle" the two trainers shout as the Poke-balls release their respective Pokémon from inside each giving out a cry of acknowledgement. Then they all turn to Ari who wore a serious look for a brief moment before turning it into a smile. "They're so cute!" she squeals excitedly before composing herself.

She looks at Gavin and Maleigh before speaking. "I sense a lot of excitement and happiness in them both as they are quite like you two as their trainers. As for them individually, Charmander has a fiery passion for battle within her, along with bravery, loyalty, and a longing to become stronger. She also shares quite a few personality traits with you Maleigh."

"As for you Gavin, your Squirtle is very calm and is more of a go with the flow personality type. Because of this trait he will listen to you easier Gavin and he will follow your orders quickly a good thing considering how you quickly adapt strategies in battle. Although he might need a little push because he's a little lazy."

"All in all they are wonderful partners for you both" she ends with a bright smile; "Wow thanks Ari" they both reply once more amazed by their friend's strange gift.

"Anyways we need to stop at the Pokémon-mart to pick up a parcel for the Professor, then we can go to Pallet town for you starter and come back here to spend the night so we should find your mom to tell her that so she won't worry."

"Well mom just so happened to recently go to the Poke-Mart for supplies so I guess we should start there." Ari suggests.

"Alright they both agree, hey Gavin how about we let our Pokémon stay outside with us?" Maleigh asks. "Sure" Gavin replies "Squirtle hop on, you to Charmander." "Char/Squirt" they say as they jump on their trainers' shoulders. "Well lets go then" the three friends travel to the Poke-Mart.

30 minuites later three friends, two starters, and one mom return to Ari's house with a parcel in tow then they sit down and talk while Arianna's mom cooks lunch, then Ari says good-bye to her mom and the three friends venture **BACK** to Pallet Town. After their few hour venture they finally reach Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Well" Gavin says as they reach the door "Care to do the honors Ari." Ari smiles at him and knocks on the door, this time the Professor himself opens the door.

"Ah hello you three I trust you have my parcel with the trainer equipment in it." he says.

"Of course Professor" Gavin responds, "just give me one second" he asks as he rummages through his backpack, "Now where did I … AHA!" he exclaims as he pulls out a parcel. "Here you go Professor" he states with a smile.

"Thank you two for bringing me this, now let's see your starter Arianna I believe you'll like it a lot."

The three walk into the lab, it's dark with a spotlight on one Poke-ball with a leaf-symbol on it in the middle of the room. The Professor walks over and releases the Pokémon, out of the Poke-ball comes a small, four-legged, green dinosaur with a bulb on its back, "Bulba" it cries.

Ari's face grows very serious as she and Bulbasaur seem to be in a staring contest for a few seconds until they both grow large smiles, Ari sits down arms extended for a hug and Bulbasur runs up to her accepting it.

"I love her Professor she's the best partner I could've gotten out of the three." Ari exclaims happily.

"That's wonderful Arriana I'm glad you think so." the Professor smiles but then looks confused "How did you know Bulbasaur was female." He asks.

Ari visibly blanks, luckily Maleigh comes to the rescue. "She probably just guessed Professor no big deal" she finishes with a wink that the other two children nod to.

"Oh I see then, well now that you have your starters it's time to get you your Poke-dexes and Poke-balls." "Alright!" Gavin shouts a little too enthusiastically with the other two trainers looking at him weirdly.

"What?" he states "The Poke-dex is one of the greatest sources of knowledge in the world; it can tell you the moves and gender of a Pokémon along with lots of info on it and the best ways to train that Pokémon. It's also a trainer's identity and lets you rotate your Pokémon from the lab to you from were ever you are." Gavin finishes with a star struck look that the others (minus the Professor) sweat-drop at.

"Wow Gavin I must say I'm impressed by your knowledge of the Poke-dex lots of trainers come in without knowing anything about it." the Professor finishes. "Anyways since Gavin already explained all its functions lets go ahead and register you three and assign you your Poke-dexs."

They all walk to a computer and the Professor starts typing. "Maleigh you're up first" he says. Maleigh nods and walks to the computer and Professor Oak gives her a Poke-dex, then he types a little more. Suddenly Maleigh's Poke-dex turns on spouting out its new information.

"_Hello I am Dexter M. assigned to the trainer Maleigh, I can be used as a Pokémon transporter, a guide to teach Pokémon moves, and also have many other functions. If lost, stolen, or broken I cannot be replaced."_

_Trainer Status_

_Rank-Beginner_

_Badges Earned-0_

_Pokémon Obtained-1_

_Leagues Qualified for-None _

_Regions Visited- Kanto_

"Wow" Maleigh says as she turns to Gavin, "You weren't kidding this thing is cool."

"Okay" the Professor says, "your turn Gavin". They then repeat the process with Gavin and after him Ari. Their Poke-dexes are given the names Dexter G. and Dexter A. "Hey Professor lots of people's names start with M, G, and A so how do people use our Poke-dexes to distinguish us from someone else? Maliegh asks.

"Well Maleigh all Poke-dexes have an ID number registered to them so when someone needs to ID you they can scan your Poke-dex and find its number and trainer in the database, the Professor finishes.

Now follow me, they then walk to a table with a few boxes in it. Professor Oak reaches in one and pulls out a circular object a little bigger than a baseball with a red top and white bottom.

"This is a Poke ball you can use it to capture wild Pokémon for your team to start your journey I will give you five each to start with and when you run out you can visit a Poke-Mart to stock up on them and other supplies." He then proceeds to give the three children their Poke balls.

"I see great potential in you three and I wish you the best of luck on your journey so don't disappoint me" he finishes. "Thanks Professor" the three children say as they leave the lab.

"Wow guys were officially on our journey with some great starters I might add" Gavin states. "Yea" Maleigh replies 'This is gonna be AWESOME!"

"I believe the road ahead will be filled with many friends and foes, but I believe it will turn out to be a great adventure for all of us." Ari states while looking off to the path ahead.

"Well it's still the afternoon we should make it to Viridian City again by the evening and stay the night at Ari's house." Got it the other two replied as they continue to walk.

"Hey Gavin how about we have a Pokémon battle?!" Maleigh asks. "Well I guess if you want to lose _that_ badly we can" Gavin replies smirking. "OH IT'S ON" Maleigh shouts.

_On make-shift battle field_

"This will be a 1-on-1 battle with the first one fainting losing the match!" Ari shouts.

"I choose you Charmander/Squirtle" Gavin and Maleigh shout throwing their Poke-balls to the field releasing their Pokémon. "And…Begin" Ari shouts.

"Now Squirtle start things off with _Tail-whip"_, Squirtle starts running to Charmander to lower its defense. "Charmander use _Scratch_" Maleigh commands and Charmander starts running to attack Squirtle head on.

Gavin smirks "Now jump over it Squirtle finish _Tail-whip_ and follow with _Tackle._"Squirtle barely jumps above Charmander in time and whips it with its tail lowering its defense before _tackling_ it from behind.

"Oh no Charmander get up" Maleigh cries out, Charmander slowly gets up weakened by the attack greatly due to its lowered defense. "Alright Charmander now use Scratch one more time." Charmander runs toward Squirtle to attack.

"Squirtle finish this with _Tackle_" Gavin shouts as Squirle also goes to attack Charmander. The attacks collide weakening both Pokémon and making them both fall to one knee glaring at eachother. Then one of them falls to the ground unconscious.

"Charmander is unable to battle the winner is Gavin!" Ari shouts.

"No Charmander Maleigh shouts as she goes to get her fallen starter." "Great job Squirtle now return and get some rest you earned it." Gavin says as he returns Squirtle. Well I guess you won Gavin Maleigh says saddened by her loss.

"Hey don't be sad Maleigh that was a great battle any other rookie trainer you would've beaten I'm sure of it." he says. "Well how come I loss to you what did I do wrong?" Maleigh asks.

"You see your battle style was head on attack not really strategic while I just simply had Squirtle dodge your assault then attack to throw you off and since _Tail-whip_ lowered Charmander's defense my attacks did more damage, you just need to add strategy to your battle style and then you'll be fine." Gavin finishes.

Maleigh ponders Gavin's words before nodding signifying she understood and was also feeling better. "Well I guess you can't win them all let get to Viridian City then shall we." Maleigh says.

"Alright then let's go." Ari states. They then continue their journey to Viridian City.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the trio finally reached Ari's house in Viridian City a couple hours later they go inside exhausted from the travel.

That night as they lay sleeping in their beds (or in Maleigh's case a sleeping bag) two of them dream about their future goals. For Maleigh she was on a podium after winning the Indigo League waving at the crowd with a trophy in her hand, for Arianna it was a gigantic garden full of many Pokémon enjoying themselves and playing in peace and serenity. For Gavin though it was a dreamless night like many as he didn't fully know what he wanted.

One way or another though they would all achieve great goals on their journey whether they knew it or not.

**YEA CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!** I hope you guys liked it and I would like to ask you to review with any questions, ideas, or advice you may have as I work on Chapter 3 your reviews give me inspiration to write. As always Enjoy! (P.S. from now on I'll be trying to make chapters longer)


	3. Chapter 3

The Others

Here is Ch.3 of my story The Others just wanted to say I really enjoy writing this story, but I have to be in a writing mood. Honestly when you review even if it's bad it motivates me so yea review for faster updates anyways here you go Ch.3 Enjoy!

(P.S. shout out to REDN17 for an amazing review that really helped me write this chapter, you rock.)

**Disclaimer:** I…do….not…own…Pokémon (unfortunately).

_Moves, Thoughts/Telepathy, Poke-dex, Status ailments _**Location **

**- = end of a section**

**Viridian City**

In a small house three children were sleeping, in one room a 10 year old boy with brown hair begins to stir waking up from his dreamless slumber.

The boy lets out a small yawn as he sits up stretching before smelling a sweet fragrance coming from outside the room.

"Mmm looks like Ari's mom is making us a good fare-well breakfast, guess I better wake up Ari and Maleigh." He says to himself as he gets up and changes from his pajamas to his normal attire before leaving the room.

As he walks upstairs he hears the quiet breathing of the two girls. _Knock-Knock_ "Hey it's time to wake up you two" he says to them. He hears the sound of an individual yawning. "Ari you up?" he askes.

"Yea I'm up" Ari groggily replies. "Good get Maleigh up and tell her breakfast is ready." He tells her and then walks back downstairs.

"Alright I got it" she replies still a bit tired from waking up. She then walks over to Maleigh, she gently nudges her to wake her up. After a few seconds of no response besides the silent breathing of her sleeping figure she grows slightly annoyed.

"Come on wake up already before your breakfast gets cold." She says slightly louder still getting no response from her friend. "Fine you asked for it I guess" she sighs walking out of the room.

After a few minutes she returns with a strange light-blue creature with a brown shell on its back that resembled a turtle. "Squirtle could you please wake Maleigh up" she asks the creature.

"Squirt" it replies with a nod before turning to Maleigh and blasting her with a jet of water.

"AHHH COLD WATER" Maleigh screams as she shoots out of bed drenched in the cold water from Squirtle's attack. She turns to Ari looking more enraged than an angry Primape.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GREAT DREAM TO, WAY TO RUIN THAT AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF I'M SOAKED IN WATER." She finishes still looking furious.

Ari sweat drops slightly afraid forgetting her friend's slight temper when she was mad. "Um well breakfast is ur ready so uh I had to wake you up." She finishes stuttering slightly from Maleigh's previous outrage.

All at once the anger leaves Maleigh's face replaced by a happy look. "Oh why didn't you tell me breakfast was ready?" she asks. Then she leaves with her normal attire and goes to the bathroom to change. Ari still looking a little shaken closes the door and also changes from her pajamas.

A few minutes later the three trainers along with their Pokémon finally eat breakfast, then when they finished they leave the house saying farewell to Ari's mom.

After exiting the building, they walk toward the Viridian City exit that leads to Route 2. While walking though they see an old man lying down in the middle of the road with a lady beside him. They rush over to see what's going on.

"Hey is he alright?" Maleigh asks the woman. The woman turns to look at the three before replying. "Oh yes he's fine just needs his morning coffee".

"Why's he in the middle of the road though." Gavin asks.

Well we were walking down the road, but then he started getting tired, so he lied down in the middle of the road.

"Oh, ok then we'll walk around." Gavin says. "How are we supposed to do that Gavin he's in the middle of the road, and it's not like we can just walk over him that's rude and none of these houses have back doors to walkthrough. Ari explains to him.

"Yea and we can't hop the fence over by the closed gym those fences are impossible to hop over from this side at least." Maleigh adds.

"Yea I guess you two are right" Gavin replies sighing. "Do you think he'll be up if we come back later." He asks the woman.

"Of course young man, I just need to get him coffee and he'll be fine."

"Alright then we'll come back later." Maleigh says. The trio then walks away.

"Well that was a weird way to begin the day, oh well what do you do." Gavin says.

"What should we do now?" Maleigh asks.

"Well Maleigh we could check out the route that leads west." Arianna replies.

"Sounds good Ari let's go check it out!" Maleigh exclaims before running down the path. Gavin and Ari chuckle to themselves before running after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they finally catch up to her they gasp slightly seeing what was happening at the moment. Maleigh was in a battle with a ticked off Spearow.

"Charmander use _Growl _to lower its attack then wait for it to attack you." Charmander nods before letting out a cute Growlthat makes the Spearow's gaze soften, before it shakes its head aggravated by the attack. Then it begins to dive bomb Charmander readying its _Peck _attack.

Maleigh smirks at this seeing Spearow fall right into her trap. Gavin also smirks realizing just what Maleigh was doing.

"Now Charmander jump onto Spearow and use _Scratch_ on its head continuously until it faints." Charmander obeys jumping onto the Spearow before scratching its head repeatedly. Spearow tries desperately to get Charmander off, but due to _Growl_ there was less force behind the attempt.

Then with one final _Scratch_, the Spearow finally faints falling to the ground, while Charmander jumps down onto the ground without a scratch on her.

Maleigh smiles at Charmander before looking to Spearow. "Go Poke-ball" she shouts throwing a Poke-ball at the Pokémon.

The Poke-ball shakes around for a few seconds before making a ding sound signaling a successful capture.

"Wow Maleigh I'm impressed by how you battled Spearow, you did really well." Gavin compliments. "I am impressed as well" Ari adds.

Maleigh blushes at the praise from her friends. "How about we train here for a bit." Gavin suggests. "Sure" Maleigh replies.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three spend a while training their Pokémon before deciding to move down the path more. After walking for a bit they sit down and relax for a bit enjoying the serenity of the area they were in. Then they hear a voice talking to them that sounded very familiar to one of the trio.

"Well look who's here my old _friend_ Gavin" a 10 year old boy says to the trio especially Gavin.

Gavin growls slightly looking at the boy in front of them, he had short brown hair that went down ending near his ears, brown eyes and tan skin that was a little lighter than Ari's, but the most identifying feature for Gavin was the _I'm better than you_ smirk he wore.

"What not going to say hi to your old school mate Gavin, didn't you miss me?" the boy asked sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"What do you want Caleb that's so important you disrupt my relaxation." Gavin growls at him.

"Am I not allowed to say hello to an old classmate of mine from Poke-Tech, we are _friends _right Gavin?" the boy now known as Caleb asks.

"You know just as much as I do that we are not friends especially after all those years you bullied me at Poke-Tech and treated me like dirt." Gavin growls at Caleb.

"Gavin who is this guy?" Maleigh asks.

"Oh how rude of me." Caleb starts "I am Poke-Tech's top student and soon to be Pokémon Master."

"Actually you _were_ Poke-Techs top student before I joined then you were the second best student." Gavin smiles smugly at him.

Caleb looks angry before recomposing himself "Yea right Gavin, I could beat you in knowledge and battle because to me you're not even close to being number one more like dead last."

Gavin flinches slightly, Caleb's words obviously getting to him making Caleb's smirk grow larger.

"Hey Gavin could beat you in a battle any day and I'm sure he's smarter to." Maleigh shouts at Caleb not liking her friend being verbally assaulted like this.

"Fine then, I'll prove to you how superior I am compared to this loser in a battle, unless he's too _scared_ of course." Caleb taunts.

"No way, I'll beat you and prove I'm number one." Gavin shouts.

"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you". Caleb smirks.

**On Make-Shift battle Field**

This will be a one-on-one match between Caleb and Gavin, whoever's Pokémon faints first loses. Trainers choose your Pokémon and begin.

**Battle Begin**

"Alright then, Go Squirtle" Gavin shouts realeasing his Pokémon onto the field.

"Wow bad luck for you Gavin, Go Bulbasaur." Caleb shouts releasing his Pokémon onto the field making Gavin and Squirtle tense, both realizing this would be a hard battle.

"Alright Squirtle use _Water-Gun _to distract them, then charge _Tail-whip _and move in for a _Tackle _attack.

"Bulbasaur use _Vine-whip _to block the water, and then grab Squitle with _Vine-whip_."

Bulbasur releases his vines blocking the jet of cold water before launching his vines at Squirtle.

"Squirtle jump on the vines to boost yoursef up and use _Tackle_".

Squirtle narrowly dodges the vines before using them to jump in the air and using the force of gravity to practically _Head-butt_ Bulbasaur doing lots of damage.

Caleb's posture falters slightly before focusing._ "_Bulbasaur get up and use _Tackle"._

Bulbasaur starts running at Squirtle in order to hit it.

Gavin looks a little oddly at the head on attack before speaking, "Um alright, Squirtle use "_Water-Gun"_ to slow it down and use _Tackle."_

Squirtlenods before launching a jet of cold water at Bulbasuar.

Caleb smirks Bulbasaur dodge the water jet and grab Squirtle with _Vine-whip _and slam it on the ground repeatedly.

Bulbasaur easily dodges the water jet before grabbing Squirtle and slamming it on the ground with its vines over and over.

"OH-NO SQUIRTLE", Gavin cries out realizing his big mistake of underestimating his rival.

Gavin then starts panicking remembering all the times Caleb hurt him mentally and sometimes physically in school. Now instead of him being hurt it was his Pokémon.

"Oh crap" Maleigh said, "Gavin's panicking he needs to think straight to win this." She whispers to herself.

"Gavin calm down and think so you and Squirtle can show that jerk who's boss" Maleigh shouts to Gavin.

Gavin hears her, but it was not enough to snap him out of it.

Maleigh then comes up with an idea. "Gavin look at Squirtle, he needs you in order to win this.

When Gavin heard this he looked at Squirtle who was mercilessly being thrown to the ground over and over. This gave him the courage to stand up to his former bully and win this battle.

Gavin turns to look at Maleigh and gives a silent thank-you to her before looking at the battle once more fully ready to win this and finally bring Caleb down a notch or two.

Squirtle use _Water-Gun _repeatedly until Bulbasur lets go, then use _Tail-whip_, jump behind him and use _Tackle_ then if he's still up use _Water-Gun _till it faints.

Squirtle who had been really hurt and on the verge of fainting heard his trainer's words and became determined to win for him.

Squrtle then unleashed a barrage of _Water-Guns_ that made Bulbasaur release it, then Squirtle used _Tail-whip _in Bulbasaur's face making its defense lower before jumping behind him and using _Tackle_ and then _Water-Gun _to finish it off.

When the final water jet stopped it showed that Bulbasaur had fainted meaning Gavin had won.

Gavin couldn't believe it, he had beaten Caleb! After all the pain Caleb had caused him, Gavin had finally overcome it and won and it felt great.

Caleb on the other hand was **furious **he had been beaten by what he believed was a loser.

"Grr this doesn't mean anything, our Pokémon are still weak, when we meet again I'll kick your butt and make you wish you never met me." He yelled at Gavin before stomping away in anger at his defeat.

"Wow Gavin it's amazing that you beat that jerk, although I can't help but wonder why he hated you so much." Mayleigh says

"Well, while we were in Poke-Tech he always strived to beat everyone, but he always lost to me. That made him hate me and go out of his way to just to make me feel like crap."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that for so long, although I'm surprised you never told us about him. We are your friends after all." Ari says.

"Well when I got home, I didn't want to talk about it or worry about it, not even my parents know about Caleb." Gavin admits.

"Well alright then, we won't talk about it anymore, just know were proud that you beat him." Maleigh says. "Anyways we should probably take Squirtle to a Poke-Center to heal him from all the damage he took in battle." Maleigh finishes.

"Ok let's go" Gavin says and they leave the area with a new friend for Maleigh and a new rival for Gavin.

**Viridian City **

_Dum-Dum-Dum-da-dum _

"Your Pokémon are all healed up now from their battle injuries and are free to go. We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy says.

"Um thanks Nurse Joy" Gavin says as he walks back to his friends. _Man that's a weird thing to say to someone in a hospital, that's like saying we hope your Pokémon gets horribly injured Jeez. _Gavin thinks.

"Well, are we ready to go" Maleigh asks. "Huh" Gavin says snapping out of his thoughts, Oh yea were all good, let's get going", Gavin says.

After about a minute of walking, they reach the old man whom was lying on the road earlier. He was now up and full of energy with the woman beside him.

The trio waves to the woman and old man, but as soon as they walk next to the old man, he stops them in their tracks.

"Thanks for waiting for me to get up earlier, I hope I didn't impede your travels. Hold on, what's that red box?" he asks.

"Oh it's a Poke-dex sir." Gavin says.

"Well in that case, let me show you how to catch a Pokémon." He says.

Before the trio could object, they were by some unknown power forced to watch the man battle a Weedle that came out of nowhere, well some would say battle, but in reality as soon as the battle started the man through a Poke-ball and caught the Pokémon. He then told them how you actually have to weaken the Pokémon first to catch it and gave them a T.V.

The trio thanked the old man even if they had already known how to catch a Pokémon and would probably never use the Teachy T.V. After that they went down the path leading toward Route 2.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Route 2**

Halfway through the route they decide to set up camp, after that, Gavin and Maleigh go in different directions to train a little leaving Ari alone to relax with her Bulbasaur.

After a while, Ari picks up on the emotions of a small Pokémon,it was a girl. She felt worried because she couldn't find food, but then Ari felt the Pokémon become relieved after picking up the scent of the supplies Ari had in the camp.

Ari decided to let the small Pokémon have some food, so she and Bulbasaur pretended to be asleep. Secretly though Ari watched the Pokémon with her eyes open just enough that she could see, but the Pokémon wouldn't know she was watching.

When the small Pokémon came in view, Ari felt her fear of humans, but then relief, the Pokémon thought Ari was asleep.

Ari instantly recognized the Pokémon seeing as her kind was quite common in these parts, it was a small, purple Pokémon with sharp fangs, resembling a rat.

"Rattata" Ari silently said, remembering the name of the small Pokémon, unfortunately the Rattata heard her and started growling at her, Ari knew she was scared, but she was also determined to get some food so she wouldn't starve.

Ari of course wasn't going to fight the Pokémon, 1. because she had no problem giving it food, and 2. it was only a little older than a baby.

Arianna slowly and calmly walked to the Rattata showing her she meant no harm to it. The Rattata though took a step back, still growling at her.

Arianna slowly reached in the bag and pulled out an Oran berry, putting it in front of Rattata before taking a step back.

Rattata sniffed the berry making sure it was safe before slowly chewing it. Ari felt Rattata's emotions grow for her, because Rattata now trusted and liked Ari. She slowly went up to Arianna and nuzzled her leg; Ari leaned down to pet the small creature.

"Hello little one, my name is Arianna. Where is your family, Rattata usually don't go scavenging so young." She spoke quietly to make sure she didn't startle the Pokémon.

At the mention of family, the Rattata began to cry, Ari felt a deep sadness from the creature. She hugged it softly in order to comfort Rattata knowing that its family had probably been eaten by other Pokémon, namely Pigdeotto.

When the Rattata finally calmed down, Ari knew what she had to do.

"Rattata, do you want to come be my Pokémon since your family is … gone, you won't be safe out here. If you come with me you'll be safe, fed, and cared for."

The Rattata looked at Ari; she felt its emotions go from fear, to hope, then to joy. She knew what the creature chose.

Ari smiled as Rattata nuzzled her again and hugged it softly. Rattata knew that Ari would take care of her and keep her safe.

"Very well then." Ari took out a Poke-ball and gently tapped the Rattata on the head, when the Rattata went in, the Poke-ball immediately dinged signaling capture. Ari then lied down and relaxed.

When Gavin and Maleigh returned, Ari woke and told them about her capture and was congratulated, then they packed up camp and continued traveling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Viridian Forest**

The trio of trainers were now traveling in what seemed like a maze of trees, but they didn't mind, it was a cool place with many Pokémon buzzing around them.

Gavin and Maleigh were also taking the opportunity to train on the bug type trainers around them. They were quite easy to beat, especially for Maleigh since she had Charmander and Spearow.

Every battle Maleigh went in, Charmander won only using _Ember, _while Spearow won using _Peck,_ they had yet to lose.

Even without type-advantage, Gavin and Squirtle were also having a relatively easy time winning their battles.

Needless to say, every trainer they faced was quite impressed with their battle prowess.

After all the training and battling, the trio were taking a small break to rest themselves and their Pokémon.

"Phew, this is fun. We haven't even lost yet, this is a lot easier than I thought it would be." Maleigh exclaims.

"While these trainers are easy, we have to be careful. You never know how strong someone here could be." Gavin warns.

Suddenly out of the bushes crawls a small brown bug with a big stinger on its head, Gavin immediately brightens up. "That's a Weedle, this one is mine." He says as he approaches Weedle.

The Weedle looks at him approaching and gets in a battle stance, apparently wanting to fight.

"This one looks like it wants a fight, so let's give him one." "Come on out Squirtle!" Gavin shouts out releasing his starter.

"Squirtle start things off with _Water-Gun"_, Gavin says.

Squirtle obeys releasing a jet of cold water at the bug.

Weedle retaliates with a barrage of purple needles that go through the water hitting Squirtle.

"Wow, good use of _Poison-sting, _luckily Squirtle isn't poisoned. Gavin states.

"Ok, _Water-Gun _one more time, then step to the right and use _Tackle._

Squirtle unleashes the attack before stepping to the right and launching a _Tackle _at the Weedle.

Just like the first time, Weedle unleashed _Poison-sting _into the water jet, thinking Squirtle was behind it.

Unfortunately for Weedle, Squirtle wasn't behind the water, instead Squirtle was next to it unleashing a _Tackle _attack that did lots of damage.

"Ok, that should be good, GO POKE-BALL", Gavin shouts throwing the red and white sphere at Weedle.

The Poke-ball shakes a few times before dinging signaling a successful capture. "Alright I got it." Gavin states.

"Nice capture Gavin." Ari says congratulating him. "Yea neat battle to." Maleigh chimes in.

"Indeed", comes a voice from the shadows, "that was a very good capture and I'm sure that will be a good Pokémon for your team." The voice says.

"Who's there show yourself". Maleigh asks not frightened at all by the mysterious person's voice.

The figure steps out into the open, he wore a bug type trainer uniform, but was taller than the other bug type trainers and had short blonde hair with lots of freckles.

"The name's Colin, I'm a bug catcher and you", he points to Gavin "are in possession of my FAVORITE _bug-type_ Pokémon."

"Do you mean Weedle?" Gavin asks a little unsure why the person in front of them would love Weedles so much.

".Yea, what else could I mean?" Colin asks.

"Why do you love Weedle so much?" Maleigh asks.

"I JUST DO, THEY ARE, AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE!", Colin screams before immediately relaxing into a chill posture. "Any of you want to battle?", he asks.

Maleigh steps forward with a confident pose signifying she was ready to battle.

"Cool", Colin says before leading them into an open area.

**On Make-Shift Battle Field**

"This battle is between Maleigh and Colin whoever runs out of usable Pokémon first loses." Gavin states.

**BATTLE BEGIN**

"Alright then Go Weedle!" Colin shouts calling out his favorite Pokémon species.

"You ready to lose" Maleigh taunts, "Charmander come out and scorch that bug!" Maleigh shouts releasing Charmander.

"Let's heat things up with _Ember!_" Maleigh says.

Charmander responds by releasing a barrage of small fire balls that hit the poor bug causing it to faint.

"Well you may have beaten my first Pokémon but here comes number two, Go Weedle." Colin says as he releases another Weedle similar to his first.

"Hold on a second, how many Pokémon do you have Colin?" Maleigh asks hoping that what she believed was going to happen wouldn't occur.

"I have six and there all itching for a fight.", Colin says pumped up to battle.

"Are they all Weedles?" She asks praying that the answer was no.

Unfortunately it was not her lucky day seeing as Colin's Pokémon were **ALL **Weedles.

This made Maleigh mad because if there was one thing she hated most, it was boring battles, and this one was boring.

Grumbling to herself about the stupidity of it all, she ordered for Charmander to unleash another _Ember_ attack on her opponent once again hitting the bug fainting it.

**What follows is a brief montage of this boring battle**

_Colin releases another Weedle, Charmander uses an Ember attack causing it to faint._

_Colin releases another Weedle, once again Charmander uses Ember causing it to faint._

_Colin releases Weedle, Charmander releases Ember, Weedle faints._

_Weedle plus Ember equals fainting._

**We hope you enjoyed (though you probably didn't) this brief montage**

"The winner is Maleigh", Gavin half-heartedly shouts also quite bored by the battle.

"Wow that was a great battle" Colin congratulates making Charmander and Maleigh get angrier.

"_The boy thought this battle was GREAT, IT WAS TERRIBLE, THE ONLY THING THAT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE WOULD BE TWO METAPOD USING HARDEN AGAINST EACHOTHER IN BATTLE FOR HOURS STRAIGHT!" _the Pokémon and trainer screamed in their mind, frustrated at how boring the battle ended up being.

In reality, they also said it was a nice battle trying to hide their frustration.

"You know you three might be able to even beat Samurai.", Colin told them.

This peaked the trio's interest. "Who's Samurai?" Arriana asks.

"Never-mind that, are they a good battler." Maleigh asks dying for an exciting battle.

"Samurai is the best _bug-type _trainer in the forest, he frequently challenges travelers going through the forest." Colin says in a respectful way.

"How do we find this Samurai?" Gavin asks.

"That's funny, no one _finds_ Samurai, he finds you, he could even be watching us right now." Colin replies.

"Anyways I better run, see you around, and take care of that Weedle Gavin."

Gavin nods as the three trainers say their goodbyes to the strange _bug-type _trainer.

"Well, I believe this forest Samurai will come find us soon, how about we take a break for a bit?' Arriana suggests.

"Sounds good, it'll let me introduce my new Pokémon to our little group." Gavin agrees.

"Alright, but this guy better show up soon for a battle." Maleigh grumbles slightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And soon it was.**

After a good 15 minute break, the trio look to see some bushes rustling a little ahead, and then spot a lone boy walking out with a katana and some armor.

Maleigh immediately rushes to him to ask for a battle before stopping, just an inch, before his katana that was pointed right at her.

"I am Samurai, and I challenge you two", he gestures at Maleigh and Gavin, "to a battle, in order to test whether your strength is superior to mine, or if you are a novice."

"Um sure we accept." Maleigh says a little nervous with the sharp blade in her face.

"Very well then", he says and leads them to another clear area to begin their battle.

"This first match is a one-on-one between Maleigh and Samurai, the first Pokémon on either side that faints loses the match." Ari shouts.

**Battle Begin**

"Show me you are no novice, Come on out Pinsir." Samurai commands as he releases a brown stag-beetle with spikey horns on its head, it was a little bigger than its trainer but looked quite menacing in appearance.

"I'll show you who the novice is, Go Charmander." Maleigh shouts back releasing her starter.

"Pinsir move in and use _Vice Grip_." Samurai calmly asks, Pinsir then starts running at Charmander to crush her with its horns.

"Charmander, use _Ember_ on its feet to trip it up, then jump on its back and use _Scratch _then follow it with _Ember_." Maleigh commands.

Charmader unleashes balls of fire at Pinsir's feet making it trip and fall on the ground, then Charmander jumps on its back and scratches it a few times before jumping off unleashing an _Ember_ in mid-air causing massive damage in all.

Samurai smirks as his Pinsir stand's back up a little battered but overall fine. "Pinsir use _Focus-Energy _and _Revenge_.

Pinsir rushes at the fire-lizard dealing a very powerful blow making it fly a few feet toward her trainer very injured.

"Oh-No Charmander, are you alright!" While that blow did hurt, the fire-type managed to stand up using its will power.

"Glad you're okay, now use _Growl _repeatedly. Charmander understanding the plan used _Growl_ after _Growl _lowering Pinsir's attack power greatly.

Samurai growled a little as his partner lost its strength. "Pinsir charge it with _Vice-Grip_."

Maleigh let a slight smirk cross her lips as Pinsir drew closer leaving its face exposed.

"Charmander _Ember,_ hit it in the face."

Samurai paled slightly as he failed to see this strategy coming.

When Charmander unleashed the fire balls they blinded Pinsir allowing her to jump over him and unleash a point-blank _Ember_ on its back knocking it down. What surprised everyone was that she jumped on its back and her claws grew metallic before she slashed Pinsir a few times.

Pinsir wasn't getting up any time soon.

"The winner is Maleigh!" Arriana shouts.

Samurai sighs before recalling his Pokémon and turning to Maleigh. "You are very skilled, not the novice I thought you were, congratulations on your victory." He says.

"Well I believe it's our turn Samurai, how about a 2v2?", Gavin asks eager to test his skills against Samurai after watching the match.

"Very well then, let us commence", Samurai replies.

"The second match is between Samurai and Gavin. This is a 2v2 battle, the side that loses both Pokémon first loses the match.

**Battle Begin**

"Show me you are as skilled as your friend, Go Metapod!", Samurai yells releasing a green cocoon with eyes.

"Perfect, Go Weedle!" Gavin shouts releasing his battle craving bug Pokémon.

"Let's start, Weedle use _Poison Sting_ over and over." Gavin commands.

Weedle then unleashes a large number of purple needles at Metapod over and over.

"Child's play, Metapod use _Harden_ and then rush Weedle with _Tackle_.

Metapod's body glows silver raising its defense before launching itself at Weedle.

"Weedle keep up the pressure with _Poison Sting_ then dodge using _String Shot_.

"Weedle keeps firing _Poison Sting _until Metapod is almost upon him before launching a silky string on a nearby tree effectively using it to escape Metapod's full attack, but still getting hit on a few sections of his back causing some damage.

Metapod on the other hand started feeling ill and grew a purple spot on each of its cheeks, showing it had been Poisoned.

Samurai was quite shocked and slightly embarrassed that he, a _bug-type _trainer, forgot that Weedle could Poison Pokémon.

"Weedle let's wrap this up, use _String Shot_ until it can't move and let the Poison do the rest.

Weedle nodded unleashing the silky substance that effectively cocooned the cocoon.

Metapod started squirming, trying to break free, after a few minutes it stopped moving.

"Metpod is unable to battle, the winner of the round is Gavin!" Ari shouts.

"Alright, great job on your first battle Weedle!" Gavin says congratulating his Pokémon.

Instead of responding, Weedle starts glowing white and changing shape.

"Weedle is evolving!", Maleigh shouts excited to see evolution for the first time.

Finally the glow stopped and revealing a yellow cocoon that stood strait, not curving like Metapod's, and also looked more menacing than Metapod as well.

"I had a feeling that Weedle would evolve soon and knew this was the perfect battle for it." Gavin says.

"Congratulations on the evolution my friend, shall we continue our battle now?", Samurai asks. Gavin nods.

"Alright then, Scyther join me in battle!" Samurai commands unleashing a green mantis like Pokémon with sharp looking scythes for hands."

"Kakuna, I'm going to need you to do as much damage to it so Squirtle can finish the job."Gavin says

Kakuna nods before using _Harden,_ showing that he would try his best.

"Okay Kakuna, use _String-Shot_ to try and slow it down." Gavin commands knowing Scyther were quick creatures.

Kakuna then unleashes the sticky substance at Scyther to slow it down.

"Scyther, use _Quick Attack_ to dodge and use _Vacuum Wave_". Samurai calmly says knowing the Kakuna had no hope of winning this battle.

Scyther easily dodges the silk before unleashing a wave of energy at the cocoon that despite Kakuna being a _bug-type, _did lots of damage.

"_Guess that won't work, unless!_" Gavin thought before smirking at his strategy.

"Kakuna use multiple _Poison-Stings_." Gavin commands.

Kakuna swiftly unleashes the attack at Scyther.

"Don't you know that won't work, Scyther rush it with _Quick Attack_.

Scyther then quickly rushes at its target avoiding the poisonous needles.

"Just as I planned Kakuna use _String-Shot_ on the two trees in front of you to make a trip-wire." Gavin shouts.

Kakuna then uses _String-shot_ on the two trees next to it, that the Scyther who was running to fast, could not avoid making it trip, lose speed, and did damage.

"Now before it gets up, use as much _Poison-Stings_ as you can." Gavin says smiling that his plan had worked.

Kakuna then unleashes a large amount of the Poison-Needles right in Scyther's face.

"Scyther get up and ram it with _Quick-Attack_ then finish with _Vacuum-Wave_." Samurai shouts not calm anymore about the situation.

Scyther gets up before ramming really hard into Kakuna and unleashing a point-blank Vacuum-Wave ending the bug Pokémon's battle before slouching over a little, panting with purple tinges on its cheeks.

"Great job on your battle and congrats on evolving." Gavin says sighing slightly as he withdraws his Pokémon.

"Let's finish him off, Go Squirtle!" Gavin shouts unleashing his starter.

"You have proven to be quite skilled, my Scyther though is not to be taken lightly, even in this state, Scyther use _Leer_.", Samurai shouts no longer taking this battle lightly.

Scyther then _Leers_ at Squirtle lowering its defense.

"That's not going to work, Squirtle use _Water-Gun_." Gavin says.

Squirtle unleashes a jet of water that hits Scyther right in the face, provoking it more than damaging it.

"Scyther calm down!" Samurai shouts, but to no avail as Scyther rushes Squirtle with _Quick-Attack_.

"Alright Squirtle, use _Withdraw_ and shoot _Water-Gun_ out of the hole.

Despite being in its shell, Squirtle unleashes an even more powerful jet of water meant to damage Scyther. This also effectively moved Squirtle out of the way of _Quick-Attack, _and raised its defense.

That combined with the Poison brought Scyther to its knees panting heavily.

"Squirtle let's finish this use Water-Gun.", Gavin says.

Squirtle releases a final jet of water that knocks Scyther on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Gavin!" Ari shouts.

"Wow Scyther didn't even land a hit on Squirtle." Maleigh whispers to herself a little shocked.

Samurai found himself in a similar predicament, he couldn't believe that his precious Scyther had lost, even if had been heavily damaged and Poisoned by the first battle.

After returning Scyther, he walked to the three trainers. "Maleigh Gavin you two have skills that I have yet to see in this forest, for that I am thankful and I recognize you are indeed not novices.

"Thank you Samurai, that battle rocked. I'm glad we met you, just next time, lose the sword." Maleigh says.

"I'm also am glad we battled, thank you for helping my Weedle evolve." Gavin says in a respectful tone.

"Your Pokémon were also quite skilled and I can tell you work well as a team, although you should work on Scyther's temper." Ari adds.

Samurai nods to them before taking out a small pellet.

"Goodbye you three, come back and visit one day." Samurai says before throwing the pellet on the ground unleashing a cloud of smoke that made the trio cough. When the smoke cleared Samurai was gone.

"Remind me to get one of those." Maleigh jokes making the others laugh before they continue on their way through the forest.

After a few more hours, they had finally reached the forest's exit, very tired from their trek and ready to rest.

In the distance, they saw the small town known as Pewter City, or to Gavin and Maleigh, the town of their first badge.

Despite the three being tired, they all ran to the town as quickly as they could, wanting to rest in the Pokémon-Center for the remainder of the day.

Behind them, the forest still buzzed with the sound of numerous _bug-types,_ while a lone figure sat on a tall tree, watching the trainers run into Pewter City. He silently wished them good-luck before disappearing as fast as he appeared. He was a Samurai after all, always journeying to find their next opponent.

As if by some sixth sense, Gavin turned around to look at the forest just fast enough to see a figure retreat into the large forest brush. Not knowing who or what it was, he shrugged, turning back around and running to catch up with his friends.

Wow I did not think I would write this much, but I'm not complaining, just hope you guys liked it. Anyways, first rival introduced total jerk right, what's this sixth sense Gavin has? It seems Maleigh has quite a temper, also our characters now all have two Pokémon. Now just to clarify, Samurai as some of you might know was a reference to the T.V. show, but I made him a lot cooler with a third Pokémon because Scyther suits him. Finally **what's up with the possibly crazy Weedle trainer** he was more of a comic relief, but he'll be back one day. Anyways please review because I worked hard on this Chapter, over 6000 words, making my story about 10,000 words or more I believe.

Well as always Enjoy!


End file.
